Code Lyoko E 117: Xillianam
by James the Lesser
Summary: Xana has a baby coming, he needs more power, so what does he do? Read to find out!


**Code Lyoko Episode 117: Xillianam**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-116 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! **

"I can't believe she killed him." The group is in the sewers for a meeting. "She killed her own father." Jeremie was still stunned Sissi would do such a thing.

"She killed Emily over the break why not her father? I think we need to stop her once and for all." Ulrich was the last to see Mr. Delmas alive. If he had done something, anything, Mr. Delmas might still be alive.

"They are going to place someone else as Principal until a permanent one can be found." Jim was their inside man on the meetings between the teachers. "Some guy from Germany I think is supposed to be here tomorrow."

"New year, new Principal, and pregnant Sissi, at least Xana is weak, weaker." S.S. corrects herself. Xana was definitely not weak. His attacks might not be God Like but they could kill, Mr. Delmas was proof of that.

"As long as we are careful with the returns to the past he will remain that way. You should be more careful around Sissi, the baby might affect her. She could become more violent or unstable." Sanne didn't go to the school like the others, except Samantha, so didn't have as much contact with Sissi as they did.

"Why we should do something about Sissi now. We kill her while we can before she has Xana's kid and Xana will be hurting." To Ulrich this was about the only thing they could do to hurt Xana.

"No Ulrich I won't let you do that. The baby is innocent, he hasn't done anything!" Yumi was not going to let anything happen to a baby, even Xana's baby. "You'll have to get through me first."

"Innocent!? There is nothing innocent about it. It's Xana's and that means it's a monster. No different from a Krabe or a Tarantula."

"How do you plan on killing her? Do you think you can just trip her or push her down stairs? Ulrich we can't kill her or anyone. We're the good guys we save people." Odd sure as heck did not want to be the one to kill Sissi. Yes he hated her, he didn't want her in the group in the first place, but he wouldn't kill her.

"Fine you all wait for Xana to attack again and deactivate the Tower just to wait for him to attack again. I want to fight back for once but you just want to sit around waiting for him and his pet to kill us!" Ulrich throws his hands up in disgust and heads for the ladder. "I can't freaking believe you people just want to wait around until Xana kills you. I want to end this and getting rid of Sissi will help but no we can't do that it would make sense!" Ulrich climbs up the ladder and leaves the others in the sewer.

"Ulrich, its murder! We aren't bringing ourselves down to Xana's level." Ulrich ignores Jeremie as he closes the sewer lid. "Well that went well…" Jeremie shakes his head. "Look we can't be panicking over this. Xana is still weaker then before and even with Sissi we have a chance to win. Sanne and I have been working on a way to get Xana in a Tower whether he wants to be in it or not."

"He's got a point, if we killed her we'd get rid of two threats." Samantha hadn't interrupted Ulrich but kind of agreed. "Not saying I would do it but it would help us."

"So would just shutting the computer down when Aelita was still trapped on Lyoko but we didn't do that." Yumi crosses her arms. "I can't kill her. She may be a pawn of Xana's but she's human, and her baby is innocent." She turns to Jeremie. "Ulrich, he's been acting weird lately."

"I know, he told me when I was taking him to see Mr. Delmas that he had a plan. He just started laughing at Mr. Delmas, he was talking about how he didn't care if he was expelled he had money and he would sue, he started talking strangely. It was scary but then Sissi appeared and I let it go." Jim was trying to think of anything else that was off that night.

"Maybe it is a long term attack on Ulrich, like what Sanne did to Yumi." S.S. stops and looks at Sanne. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's alright S.S. I know what I did and I have no regrets. It wasn't to hurt her but that was a side effect." Sanne looks at Yumi. "You have to keep an eye on Ulrich for us. If he does something drastic it could get us all in trouble. Unless you feel like explaining to the police about Xana and Sissi being his Knight and that's why Ulrich killed her."

"I can't keep an eye on him all the time. He sleeps in the dorm building and we don't have classes together."

"I understand but you can keep his mind on things other then Sissi when he's not in class or sleeping." Sanne smiles as Yumi decides to see if her boots are tied. "Gee I wasn't even talking about that whose mind is in the gutter?" The group laughs, a much needed laugh. Things were getting stressed and any humor was good.

"I, I didn't, I better go find Ulrich." Yumi leaves the sewer looking for Ulrich after being embarrassed. It wasn't mean spirited it was to try and ease things up so she wasn't mad about it.

"Well, if this little shin dig is over I have somewhere to be, parties to DJ, things to move." Samantha leaves.

"I don't think we should do anything to Sissi." S.S. thinks about the nightmare she had when Aelita was messing with her mind. When Odd killed Sissi Xana immediately attacked and killed him. "Odd, make sure Ulrich doesn't do anything." S.S. squeezes his hand.

"I'll try but he does go off on his own. Hmmm, thinking about it, he did start just disappearing lately. He'd go off but he wouldn't be with Yumi." Odd worries about Ulrich now. Before he figured it was just stress of classes and Lyoko but maybe it was more. "If he's, if Ulrich is working with Xana to keep him from going after Yumi, what will we do?" It would explain why Xana, William, went to Sissi. "I can't fight Ulrich he's my best friend. He's our leader."

"Don't think about it. There is nothing to suggest he is working with Xana and thinking about it will only distract you." Jeremie turns to Sanne. "You can go home, I'm going to the Factory to work some more."

"Are you sure Jeremie? I am tired but you really shouldn't be there alone." Xana was to dangerous to give him an easy target.

"Xana will hopefully be distracted by his baby so he won't worry about us. I'll call if there is any trouble." Jeremie gets his scooter and heads off down the sewers. Jim and Sanne leave heading for the Hermitage while Odd and S.S. head for the school.

"Aw, isn't that sweet, he's walking her home." S.S. and Odd are holding hands.

"I think the big guy has a crush on Sanne." Odd leans into S.S. "You know, now that our little love nest is occupied we need to find another place to go." S.S. chuckles as they continue towards the school.

Jeremie is in the Control Room working on a program when the Super Scan beeps. "Now what is he doing?" Jeremie looks at the time. "Nearly three, the others should have gotten at least five hours of sleep." Jeremie yawns as he calls the others.

"What?" Ulrich yawns and looks at the time. "Could you tell Xana to attack later?"

"Ulrich, wake Odd up and get over here." Jeremie hangs up and calls Jim. "Jim, Xana is attacking, get here as soon as you can."

"Jeremie do you know what time it is?" Jim doesn't, there isn't a clock in the living room of the Hermitage.

"Yes, hurry, I have to call the others."

"I'll go upstairs and wake Sanne up."

"Sanne? Wait, you're, you're at the Hermitage?" Jeremie hadn't known Sanne was afraid of being alone at the Hermitage with Xana looming over her.

"We'll be there." Jim hangs up and gets off the couch. He goes upstairs and knocks on Sanne's door. "Sanne, he's attacking."

"Ok, I'll be ready in a minute." She gets into regular clothes and heads out with Jim to the Factory.

"I hate you so much right now." Yumi had fallen asleep and had been dreaming about a Xana free world. "I'm on my way." Yumi gets regular clothes on and heads for the Factory.

Samantha was at a club when Jeremie calls. "What!?" She yells into the phone. "Xana?! I'm at work! I can't leave!" The music continues to blare as she yells into the phone.

"Samantha you agreed to come to fight Xana with us and you knew that would mean giving up certain things. Get here, now!" Jeremie hangs up to keep Samantha from arguing.

S.S. is the last one called. She wakes up when she hears her phone ringing. "Aaaaa!" She wakes up only to see Sissi floating over her. "Please, Sissi, I…" Sissi grabs S.S. and puts a hand over her mouth.

"_Shhhh…"_ Sissi pulls her hand back and punches S.S. knocking her out. Sissi grabs S.S.'s phone and answers it. "Hello, let me guess, he is attacking?" She does it in S.S.'s voice.

"Yes, hurry, the others are already coming." Jeremie hangs up none the wiser.

Ulrich and Odd show up first and soon Jim and Sanne make it. "Just waiting for the others. Not sure what Xana is doing yet."

"He could be speeding up Sissi's pregnancy again." Sanne sits on the floor tired. "He wants a son to posses that is part of him. At least he won't be hurting anyone this time."

"If that's what he is doing. For all we know he could be hacking the military and getting a hold of nuclear warheads." Jeremie didn't want to assume anything about a Xana attack. "Alarm, Yumi, and Samantha." Samantha came again. She always argued but she always came to the Factory when called. The elevator runs and the two girls come down.

"What's going on?"

"Not sure yet. Sanne thinks Xana is speeding up Sissi's pregnancy." The alarm goes off again. "S.S. made it here." Jeremie sees her through the cameras. "Wait for her to come down then head for the Scanners." The elevator runs but they are in for a surprise. "Sissi!"

"Hello everybody I just wanted to invite you to my baby shower." Sissi floats off the elevator towards the others.

"What did you do to S.S.!?" Odd is ready to attack not caring how futile it would be.

"She's in a bit of trouble back at the dorm."

"I saw her on the cameras." Jeremie was certain eh could tell the two apart.

"No, you saw this." Sissi morphs into S.S. "I do like these, but mine got bigger since I got pregnant." She morphs back. "King Xana is giving you one chance and one chance only to beg for mercy before he kills you."

"He can't kill us he's to weak." Ulrich moves towards Sissi ready to fight.

"Correction he was too weak. He didn't tell me all of his plan but right about now he's a lot stronger. That and getting rid of that worthless William has made King Xana powerful enough to kill you without activating a Tower." Sissi smiles. "So, are you going to beg for mercy or do you want to die now?" Sissi morphs into Xana Sissi and charges her hands. "One minute and counting." Sissi blasts Yumi. "Don't think I don't know about your little toy." Sissi uses her powers to take the stun gun out of Yumi's back pocket. She closes her hand and the stun gun is crushed.

"We will never surrender." Sanne hits Sissi with her stun gun. Sissi screams then collapses as she morphs back into regular Sissi. "We have to get to Lyoko and stop Xana!" The group gets on the elevator and head down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Jim, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Samantha, Transfer Sanne, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Sanne, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as the vehicles virtualize in the Desert Sector. "He didn't put that big a barrier up, you should be able to see the Tower."

"We see it but I, Jeremie I don't think we can do anything." Sanne and the others see the Tower. There is the black aura around it and something more. "Jeremie, here's a visual." Jeremie sees a screen pop up on the monitor.

"What is he doing?" The Tower was black, not just the aura, but the Tower itself. "Don't go in there Sanne I'm getting all kinds of weird data."

"Well Jeremie I was going to go in and say hi but since you tell me not to." Sanne sarcastically replies. "Jeremie, is it Xana himself? If, hmmm, I wonder." Sanne starts walking towards the Tower.

"Sanne stop you're putting yourself at risk!"

"Jeremie, it's possessed." Sanne had gotten close to the Tower to enhance her powers. She senses Xana and it is the Tower. "Run the X Program on the Tower if this works we'll have Xana!"

"Running but not sure how effective it will be." Jeremie didn't see Xana in the Tower but wasn't going to question Sanne. He activates the X Program. "Nothing."

"Damn it." Sanne was sure it would work. "Xana's corrupted the Tower. He must be drawing power from it. That's what Sissi meant by him becoming stronger."

"And, he, he got rid of William." Yumi wonders where his body is. "Jeremie, can you find William?"

"I'll try but Xana may have put William back into the Digital Sea or locked him away somewhere incase this didn't work." Jeremie starts up a scan not sure what to look for. The scan runs while the group on Lyoko watches helplessly.

"Sanne are you sure it's a good thing to be here? Sissi could wake up and attack Jeremie or Xana might come after you when he is done here." Yumi has her fans out to be ready.

"I want, need, to see this." Sanne continues to use her powers to feel Xana and watch the Tower. She can feel his energy increasing. "Jeremie, we might want to destroy Lyoko to stop him."

"What? If we do that we have no way to combat him."

"We might not be able to fight him if he completes this. I don't know what to do." Sanne is being affected by Xana's power increase. "I'm going to a Tower, take me back." Sanne walks away towards the nearest Tower.

"Jeremie we don't know what happened to S.S. If Sissi hurt her we have to find her." Odd materializes. The others materialize back onto Earth. They take the elevator up to the Control Room.

"She's still out." Ulrich nudges Sissi with his foot. "Normally you only have a few seconds."

"I modified my stun gun." The others look at Sanne. "I have to do something between attacks. I don't have work or school like you do."

"She's not dead is she? It didn't hurt the baby, did it?" Yumi looks at Sissi, she is breathing.

"I doubt we could be that lucky." Ulrich is standing next to Sissi trying to keep himself from kicking her while she's down. "We have a chance to stop her. Just let me…" Ulrich starts to lean down towards Sissi when Jim grabs him and pulls him away.

"Ulrich what the hell is wrong with you?" Ulrich struggles against Jim but Jim is to strong. "Get Sissi out of here." Odd and Samantha grab Sissi and carry her over to the elevator. They take it up to the Factory floor.

"You know Odd, if she were to wake up and attack us we could fight back." Samantha gets her knife out. "Or tell the others that's what happened."

"Samantha no we aren't killing anyone." Odd looks down at Sissi. It would be easy to do but it would be wrong.

"Why not? She wants to kill us, so does Xana. Are we supposed to wait for them to kill us?" Samantha twirls the blade between her fingers.

"No we will win." Odd drags Sissi off the elevator since Samantha won't pick her up again. "Put that away." Samantha puts the knife away.

"Fine, just giving you a chance to win this quickly." Samantha waits for Odd to get back on the elevator. "Look at that, never let that happen to me." Samantha points at Sissi who is on her back, her pregnant stomach sticking up in the air.

"Hey I don't decide who you do that with." Odd pushes the button and the elevator doors close. The elevator stops well before the Control Room. "Uh oh." The walls spark then the ceiling. "I'm guessing Xana is ready to attack."

"What is he doing?" The elevator starts to shake then they hear a loud noise. The elevator flies up through the ceiling of the Factory, not that the two inside can tell.

"Guys that noise can't be good." The others were waiting for Odd and Samantha to come back down when they hear the noise. "Odd?" Jeremie had used the phone program to call Odd.

"What's going on?"

"I think Xana is flexing his new muscles." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard. "I'm sending the others back to Lyoko. Hang in there Odd, whatever he is doing we will stop it."

"Yeah, well, I don't have a good feeling about this." Odd hangs up. He looks at the top of the elevator. "Think you can give me a lift?"

Sure Odd." Samantha cups her hands together giving Odd a boost up to the top and he pulls the grate off.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"No, why?"

"You will be." Odd sees the city below as he looks around. He passes through a cloud. Odd gets back down. "Samantha we're a few hundred meters above the city and probably getting higher. If they deactivate the Tower we're falling unless they do a return."

"Well shit man that sucks." Samantha sits down. "Just my luck all I got are cigs." Samantha gets a pack out and takes a cigarette out. "Want one?"

"No."

"They calm my nerves they might calm yours." Odd still refuses. "Fine, more for me." She lights up.

"I wonder what Sissi did with S.S." Odd sits on the floor more scared for S.S. then him and Samantha.

"Jeremie we see the Tower!" And the Assassins guarding it. "We could really use help."

"You don't have any. Samantha and Odd are trapped in the elevator and I don't know where S.S. is."

"You could come. You would be a big help." Sanne is on the Overwing. "We can wait."

"I, well, I don't do that. What if we need to do a return? Or if Odd or S.S. call?"

"If I don't get to the Tower it won't matter." Sanne is firm on Jeremie helping this time. They were three members short he had to come.

"Ok, give me a minute." Jeremie starts up the program and takes the ladder down. He gets to the Scanner just as the doors are about to close.

"Jeremie, wow, look at that." Jim hadn't seen Jeremie on Lyoko before. "Killer Jeremie, or meat shield Jeremie."

"I hope the former." Jeremie has his Tarantula like arms to shoot lasers and Super Sprint and shield. He could fight just not as well as the others. "Who do I ride with?"

"With me." Sanne motions to Jeremie. Jeremie gets on the Overwing. "Let's go." The group takes off towards the Tower.

"Hello?" S.S. wakes up and can't see anything or hear herself calling out. "Oh God what did she do to me?" S.S. doesn't know exactly what's she's saying since she can't hear herself. She feels around and feels a metal pipe. She pulls herself up and hits her head on another pipe. She tries to feel her way through where she is when she trips and falls face first. "Help!" She screams, at least she thinks she does, for help.

"Jeremie get off the Overwing." Lasers were flying and Sanne didn't want to get to close. Jeremie jumps off and lands down below. He fires lasers at the Assassins but his aim is off. He decides quantity of lasers would make up for quality of aim. Yumi throws her fans destroying an Assassin. It explodes distracting another Assassin leaving it open for Jim to destroy it. Ulrich had used his Triplicate ability to destroy as many Assassins as possible.

"Impact!" Ulrich gets an Assassin with his sword. He tries to jump away before it explodes but another Assassin throws itself at Ulrich. When the Assassin explodes it hits Ulrich and the other Assassin destroying both.

"I need to help." Sanne charges energy balls in her hands and starts to throw them. The Assassins are being pushed back but they are starting to fight back. Ulrich was gone, and soon after he was sent back to Earth Yumi is hit with lasers and sent back to Earth leaving Sanne, Jeremie, and Jim.

"I'm cold." Samantha is curled up in a corner of the elevator shivering. Odd sits next to her and puts an arm around her trying to comfort her.

"We must be really high up." Odd was having trouble breathing. The atmosphere was getting thinner and thinner. It was like going from the bottom of the Grand Canyon to the top of the tallest mountain. He had to take deeper and deeper breaths only to get less air. "Hurry guys." Odd and Samantha curl up together trying to stay warm.

"This reminds me of the old times, when we were dating." Samantha wraps her arms around Odd.

"Yeah, those were good times." Odd shivers with Samantha as they get higher and higher in the air.

"Jim!" Jim is tackled by three Assassins who shoot each other in the Eye to explode taking Jim back to Lyoko. "Jeremie do something!" Sanne was getting tired. Creating the energy orbs took energy from her. Unlike before when she had unlimited power with Xana she could only do so much.

"I'm trying!" Jeremie had destroyed five Assassins himself but there were still about six more. "Can you sing? Like Aelita?"

"I don't have that power. I only have this." Sanne creates another energy orb and throws it at an Assassin. The ball hits it and destroys it.

"I'll need to give you more then." Jeremie runs as the Assassins get closer to him. He keeps firing lasers but the Assassins dodge or his aiming is off. He finally hits an Assassin destroying it. Now there were four. "Sanne, I'm going to use Super Sprint to run away. If they follow me it will leave the Tower open." Jeremie fires more lasers as he gets ready to run.

"Stop!" All four Assassins explode as a new form comes down from the sky. "Hello Jeremie and Sanne." The form is on a man in his thirties, bald, pale skin, black formal clothes and the Eye of Xana in his eyes. He has a black aura around him. "How nice to see you Jeremie." Evil seems to pour out of him making Jeremie more scared then before.

"Xana." Jeremie points his arms at the man. He wouldn't be able to hit as his shaking would throw off his aim.

"Yes, I am he you hate and refuse to see as great." He lands on Lyoko and a black ring forms around him. "I have shed my host so I could get more power. More power after draining it from that Tower." The land of the Desert Sector changes, trees start to grow, what appears to be flowers bloom from the land. "I can bring life and death with the slightest breath."

"Xana, you evil sonofabitch!" Sanne forms an energy ball in her hand and concentrates. She adds more and more power to it.

"Ah, Sanne, I am sorry. Please do no not worry. I am here to tell you that your little friends are about to die. Oh yes I sent them so high into the sky. Right now space is all that is left, oh to see the look on Odd's face."

"Not if we deactivate the Tower!"

"Then they will fall to the ground. All the way down."

"What's wrong with you?" Jeremie, not blinded by anger, had noticed something with Xana's speech. "You are having trouble aren't you without a Host?"

"A Host I need not a body will just rot. This if the form I take now."

"Die!" Sanne throws the energy ball at Xana. It hits Xana but instead of exploding or destroying him it is absorbed into his body.

"Sanne, beg for it."

"For what?"

"For death. I shall torture your friends until their last breath. You see, you are mine, I shall drink your blood like a fine wine. When I am done using your skull as a glass I will bury you to fertilize the grass." Xana charges an energy ball in his hand.

"No!" Jeremie runs at Xana firing lasers. The lasers are absorbed into his body. Before he gets within ten meters of Xana he is hit with the energy ball.

"Well then that was simple." Xana looks up and sees no one left. "She is in, then, I will not win. This time." Xana floats away slowly keeping an eye on the Tower. The black aura turns blue as Sanne deactivates it.

"Aaaaa!" Odd and Samantha scream as the elevator starts to fall. As the elevator falls they start to rise towards the ceiling. "The grate is still off!" Odd puts his hands up stopping himself from going out through the open grate. "Samantha!" Odd reaches out and Samantha grabs his hand as they continue to fall.

"I have to get to the Super Computer." Jeremie is climbing up the ladder as fast as he can. He gets to the Control Room and runs to the chair. "Come on, come on, return to the past now." The white bubble comes out as the elevator is mere meters above the Factory.

They are in the sewers for the meeting, again. "S.S.!" Odd hugs her. "Sissi, what did she do to you?"

"I, it was nothing." S.S. knew her friends would do it. She was scared at first not being able to see or hear but calmed herself down. Her friends would deactivate the Tower and that would stop the attack. Although she didn't remember getting her sight back or her hearing back before the return.

"That was quite the ride." Samantha had been scared out of her mind when the elevator started to fall but it was a rush. "Let's never do that again Odd."

"Do what?" S.S. figured she was the attack.

"I'll tell you later." Odd turns to Ulrich. "Good job buddy."

"I was taken out first, Jeremie and Sanne were the only ones left."

"Jeremie? He went to Lyoko?" Ulrich nods. "Wow, things must have been desperate." Odd tries to make a joke but no one laughs, it was that desperate.

"Guys, we saw Xana."

"Yeah, so? We've seen Xana in William."

"No, he has a new form. His own form. I don't know how to describe it though."

"Satan in human form sounds right to me." Sanne couldn't believe what had happened. Her energy attack did nothing, Jeremie's lasers did nothing, she dove for the Tower on the Overwing not expecting to make it. "We are in trouble. He got rid of William, he has his own form. No influence from Aelita or William or me. This could be it. He is back at full strength if not stronger."

"I'm not giving up. I'll never give up." Odd wasn't scared, more scared, he had dealt with Xana for years.

"Same here." Yumi had been Xana's targets more then anyone else. She was not about to roll over for anyone.

"Easy to say until you're being shown your own heart." The group looks at Samantha. "What? Right now we're not being attacked but what about when he does? We're dead guys. I get to join your group just in time to die, woohoo." Samantha sarcastically raises her fist as if it was exciting.

"Samantha if you want to quit we'll let you but it doesn't mean Xana will stop coming after you."

"I'm not quitting I'm just being realistic. Next time he attacks we'll probably die. I'm sure one or two of us he'll just kill outright but the rest he'll probably torture to death just to get out all his frustration with us. Really all I can do is hope he kills me clean." Samantha walks to the ladder. "Until then I'm going to party as much as possible." Samantha leaves the others.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Jim looks at Jeremie, then Sanne. "Is it?"

"It could be. He might wait for Sissi to give birth so he can posses the baby. He might wait until we're sleeping and kill us quietly. He might give up and retire to the south shore. I'm not going to worry about what he might do and work on what I can do." Sanne was not going to give up. "Jeremie I'll help. I don't know what else to do but I can do more then sleep."

"You'll have to I'm tired." Jeremie yawns. He had been awake, working, when the attack happened. The others had been sleeping but not him. "Jim, go with Sanne to the Factory I'm going to bed."

"Ok Jeremie." Jim and Sanne start down the sewers as the others head to either the dorm room or to their home.

**A/N Don't say it… William is dead again! Mwahahahaha, anyways. What will this change mean for the group? Is it as bad as Samantha says it is or worse? Read Episode 118: More Powers to find out!**

**Also, I broke my vow of not reading other FFs for series I write for and looked at some CL FFs. I will never do this again. Utter crap cubed is all I found.**

**ULRICH: Fozizzle My Nizzle**

**YUMI: Nada Gskillet Frydog**

**Or…**

**YUMI's POV**

**AAAAA!!!!!**

**ULRICH'S POV**

**NO!!!!!!**

**AELITA'S POV**

**I'LL SING!!!!!!**

**Man, and here I was worried about reading other FFs because I might read something I liked and in the future use that idea. This problem won't happen since I couldn't finish any of the FFs I tried to read. To imagine I beat myself up when I read through one of my FFs again and find I used to instead of too, or screwed up the order I sent them in, like Transfer OxYxU then when I do the Scanner I say Scanner OxUxY. I'm not perfect but the ones I read, I feel sorry for all my fans who had to read these other FFs before I came along.**


End file.
